Magic Powers
by KitCat6789
Summary: Katniss Everdeen isn't like any normal girls. She can manipulate the elements fire, water, and wind. She'll try to survive high school without "exposing" her awsome powers. Eventual Everlark. Modern day AU. Summery sucks, better story. Reviews are much appreciated! Rated T from some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my first Hunger Games FanFic! XD**

**This one is...different. I got this insparation from Twilight Breaking Dawn pt. 2 (Don't judge)**

**Where Katniss has awsome powers that'll be explained in story. This will be continued.**

**Now enough of me chatting, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The (awsome) Hunger Games. **

* * *

"Katniss! Can you light the fire? I'm cold!" Prim yelled at Katniss from afar. "Why can't you do it?" Katniss yelled back.

"Because I don't have the super awsome powers _you_ have," Prim said. "Ugh, fine," Katniss said.

She came over to the fire place and flames appeared on her four fingers. She 'threw' the fire at the fire place. "Happy now?" She asked. "Yes," Prim said.

"I gotta go. Who's taking you to school?" "Rue is with her mom," she said. Rue was Prim's best friend. "Why doesn't mom take you?" Katniss asked. "She's 'sick'," Prim said air-quoting it.

"Oh. Are you sure Rue will come on time?," She asked. "Yes Katniss. I don't always need protection." "Gotta go. Bye Prim!" "Bye Katniss. Tell your friends I said Hi!" Prim yelled as Katniss left the house.

She walked down the steps of her house and headed into the woods. Katniss Everdeen isn't like any normal girl. She has an ability to manipulate fire, water, and wind. Sadly, she can't control the ground.

It was a warm March day. She was wearing a dark blue hoodie with a purple lace-y shirt under and black skinny jeans. Although it was warm, she wanted to wear it.

The woods was her shortcut to Panam High School.

She walked by a flower that was wilting and she did that flower a favor. She sprinkled water on it and it started to come 'alive'.

She finally made it to school and her friends, Madge, Gale, Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Clove, and Cato were waiting for her. She thought of something and smiled deviously.

Katniss made a whirlwind and made it go to them. She watched as her whirlwind head straight to them.

As the whirlwind 'expanded' in the middle of everyone, they jumped back, frightned. Katniss saw that Annie went into Finnick's arms, as well as Clove went into Cato's. Madge looked like she kept herself from going into Gale's arms.

Johanna caught sight of Katniss and yelled "Katniss! Get the hell over here!"

Katniss started laughing as she walked over to them. "The look on your faces were priceless!" She said in between laughs.

"Goddammit Katniss. I forgot you had those annoying powers," Cato said. Katniss gave Cato an annoyed glare. "Well, I just wanted to mess with you guys," Katniss said.

"Well, that suceeded...in giving almost everyone here a jumpscare!" Johanna said. "Yeah Kitty Kat," Finnick said still embracing Annie. "I said not to call me that," Katniss said.

He put his hands in the air of surrendering. She raised an eyebrow. "I thought so." "God Catnip, you're scary sometimes," Gale commented.

"I know. It's a talent," She said. "Please," He said. Madge giggled to herself. Everyone except Gale himself knew that Madge had a crush on him.

Aside from that, Annie and Finnick were dating so as Clove and Cato.

"Anyways, Prim said Hi," Katniss said. "Tell her we said Hi back," Annie said in her cheerful voice. "Let's head inside," Finnick suggested. They all agreed and walked in a group into school.

Katniss noticed Peeta talking to some people and he was staring at her with his bright blue eyes. She stared back. "Brainless, snap out of it and let's go," Johanna said dragging her away.

"Sorry Jo. I was distracted-," "Distracted by sir Peeta over there," Johanna said cutting her off. "What? No, I wasn't!" Katniss refusing to admit it. "Uh-huh, sure you weren't," "I'm serious, I wasn't distracted by him," Katniss said.

"Sure brainless. Whatever you say," Johanna said. "Come on, let's go. We'll be late," Katniss said trying to change the subject. "Fine, but we'll talk about this later at lunch," Johanna said heading to her locker.

Katniss headed to her locker and grabbed her textbooks. She heard heels walking towards her. Glimmer, the popular girl at Panam High. Katniss despises Glimmer. Glimmer despises Katniss too.

"Katniss," Glimmer said in an annoyed tone. "Glimmer," Katniss said shutting her locker. "Cashmere too lonely today?" Glimmer sighed in disgust. "Her brother Gloss is sick and she had to take care of him," she said.

Katniss rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I gotta go. See you never Kat," Glimmer said. Katniss glared at her.

With one zap of her finger, she made a water puddle and Glimmer, who is totally oblivious, slipped. She got up like nothing happened. Katniss laughed to herself and hurried to 's class before the bell rang.

She entered the classroom as the bell rang. "Lucky once again miss Everdeen. Please sit down," Ms. Coin said.

Katniss sat next to Clove, who was in her class too.

"Anyways, before we get into the lesson, there is something I should metion," Ms. Coin said. "The anual Spring Formal is on Friday of this week."

Once she said that, murmmers went around the room.

Then, she started to teach her lesson and everyone waited 'till this class was over. While that went on, Katniss zoned out and waited 'till her lunch period to start.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. Not much of a cliff-hanger here. Oh well. **

**I want to get atleast 10 reviews and continue with this. Also #TeamUSA for the Winter Olympics!**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**KitCat out! =^-^=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helllllllllooo once again! **

**Sorry for not updating as fast as I can because One, I have no internet whatsoever**

**and Two, I can update when I'm at my cousin's because they have internet.**

**Now...on with the show!  
Here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

Katniss POV

I was about to sleep during class until the bell rang. Freedom! I grabbed my things and went to lunch.

As I walked to the cafeteria, I bumped into Peeta. "Sorry, I wasn't looking," I said frantically. "Nah, it's okay," he said. I didn't have anything to say as I stared into his bright blue eyes.

He cleared his throat and said "Uh, Katniss. The Formal is coming up and I was wondering if maybe you want to-," "Hi gu-ohh...," Annie interrupted. "I'll get going. Bye Katniss, bye Peeta." I glared at her as she walked to the cafeteria.

"What were you saying before she interrupted you?" I asked nervoulsy. "Never mind. It was a stupid question," he said. "Oh...," I trailed off. "I gotta go. My friends must be waiting for me. See you later," I said heading to my friends.

I got to the table where Johanna, Madge, Annie, Clove, Gale, Finnick, and Cato were at. Annie was muttering something in everyone's ears. Once they saw me coming, they all started grinning and laughing.

"What?" I asked. I felt weird around these guys almost everywhere. "Annie told us what happened," Johanna said. I knew what she was talking about. I glared at Annie. "I couldn't keep it a secrect," she said.

"Goddamit," I muttered. I had no choice to do this. She had her water in front of her and I blew a small fierce wind towards it. It spilled all over her. "Oh god...It's c-cold!" She started whisper-shouting.

"Katniss! God, be more gentle!" Finnick snapped at me, helping Annie dry up. Everyone else laughed. Johanna and Clove gave me high-fives. "Finnick, I got this. Annie, to the bathroom," I said.

She slowly stood up and followed me to the bathroom. "Thanks so much," she muttered, her teeth gripped tightly. "Your welcome," I said sympathically.

We entered, making sure no one was there. I made a whirlwind, once more, and blew it towards her. Annie's eyes shut tight and hands curled into a fist tightly. The wind blew in her face and the wet spot, completely dried.

God, I love these powers.

"Alright, it's done. You can open your eyes now," I said. She opened her eyes and released her hands. She checked the wet spot. "Wow. All dried," she said. "Yep, let's go," I said.

We went back and Peeta was surprisingly standing by our table, talking to the guys. He caught sight of me and smiled. I couldn't help it but smile back. I felt blush creeping up my neck again. Annie nudged me to go to him.

So I did. I walked up to him and said "Hey." "Hey. I was asking if you wanted to go to the formal with me?" He asked. I felt like I was about to faint. He asked me out...in front of my friends. I'd be stupid to say no.

"Uh..sure," I said. He extended his arms out. "Hug?" He asked. I couldn't help it. I came in and hugged him. I heard a bunch of 'aww's' and laughter from the guys more.

We broke away and he left with a smile on his face. I blushed and I turned to a bunch of smirks and smiles. "What?" I said with a laugh. "Nothing," Johanna said. We laughed the rest of the time.

I locked eyes with Glimmer for a bit and she was giving me a deathly glare. Something tells me she wanted to go to the formal with Peeta. She turned back and I thought of a funny little "joke".

"Guys, cover your heads. It's about to go down," I said. "Uh why-," "Don't ask," I snapped. They shrugged and did as they were told. I curled my hand into a fist and had a small flame in it. I blew in it and a line of smoke rose to the sprinklers.

Once it contacted, the sprinklers ingnited. Water poured everywhere. I heard Glimmer's hysterical screams. Me and my friends laughed our butts off.

The bell rang in time as Glimmer ran off to her next class. We all went to our next class, continuing the bordem-fest.

Let it begin.

* * *

**Ha. Poor Glimmer. Oh well. **

**I was laughing while typing this and I felt weird. **

**Also, watching the figure skating part of the Winter Olympics...I feel sad for Russia. :(**

**Anyways...I'll try to update more and before I forget...**

**HAPPY (ALMOST) VALENTINES DAY! 3**

**Reviews are gladly appreciated!**

**KitCat out! =^-^=**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! **

**Sorry I haven't been able to uplaod lately. I'm at my cousin'sand they have internet.**

**Now, this contains a bit of spoiling for the book/movie _Ender's Game_.**

**Read it at your own risk, but it's spoiling the ending-ish. I have watched the movie, but I need to read the book.**

**Now, enough of me chatting, **

**On with the show!**

**Discalmer: I don't own the Hunger Games. All go to Suzanne Collins!**

* * *

~Time Break to Night Before Formal~

Katniss POV

"What about this Kat?" Prim asked for the fourth time already. "No, I just find something else to wear," I said.

We were dress shopping for the formal tomorrow and Prim had showed me four different dresses. The one she showed me was a dark-ish blue one-strap thats short in the front and long in the back. "Well, you have to choose sooner. You need to impress your boyfriend," she said.

"Peeta is not my boyfriend-," "Yet," Prim interrupted me. "Now, how 'bout...ummm." I sighed in boredem. Now, I seem to like the fourth dress (The blue one). "You know what, I'll just take the blue one," I said.

"I knew you'd pick that one," Prim said proudly. She grabbed it off the rack and handed me the dress. "Try it on first to see if it fits." "Fine," I surrendered, taking it to the dressing room.

Surprisingly, it was a perfect fit. I twriled in it at the mirror. I walked out and said "How do I look?" Prim's eyes widened in awe. "It's perfect Kat!" She said. I cracked up a smile and went back to change.

We then paid for it and went walking back home. "Maybe, we can curl your hair," Prim said on the way back. She kept blabbing about my hair and how I would look. _'I'll ask Madge to come help me anyways,'_ I thought.

Once, we got home, I dropped my bag on the couch, lit the fire with my powers, and started the dredded homework. "Mom, we're home!" I yelled. "OK!" She yelled back. I went to my room and closed the door.

My phone beeped and I checked. A text message from...Peeta. "How in th hell did he get my number?" I muttered. It said '**Hey. I got your number from Johanna. Quick question, you'll meet me in the gym at formal right? ;)**'

"Goddamit Johanna," I muttered again. I responded '**Goddamit Johanna.**( :P)** Anyways, yeah, I'll meet you there. See ya ;)**' I also texted Johanna saying '**Goddam you**.' I threw my phone on my bed and started homework, which surprisingly easy for some odd reason.

My phone, once again, beeped. '**What did I do Kat?**' She responded. '**You gave my number to Peeta didn't you?**' I asked. I put my homework back in my bookbag and took my book, _Ender's Game_, (A/N: I seen the movie last night, most. awsome. movie. ever) out. My phone beeped and Johanna said '**...You can't prove that**.' '**Uh huh. Then why did Peeta say **_**you**_** gave him my number**,' I responded.

'**Uh...I gotta go Kat. I'll see you later...or tomorrow. Bye!**' She responded. "Ugh. Guess I'll have to confront her tomorrow," I muttered. I laid on my bed while reading. I guess I fell asleep because the book fell on my face and darkness comsumed me.

Somehow, I was dreaming that I was in Ender's potition in the book. Having to lead his group of "misfits" during the simulator, while being watched the Cornal (?) and the "supreme" leader. Yelling out instructions, watching the entire thing unfold.

Well, I guess I have to finish the book to find out the end.

* * *

**Well, sorry for shortness. I'll try again a bit later.**

**Now, I have an idea to make another story on another section. You will find out about it when I post the first chapter.**

**If there's anything wrong with the chapter, PM me so I can change it.**

**So, I thinks that's a wrap for today.**

**KitCat out! =^-^=**


End file.
